Rookie
Rookie is the Public relations officer for the EPF and a novice Secret Agent. He is a Green penguin always wearing a Red Propeller Cap,and a pair of Red Sunglasses. He appears in Secret Missions #3, #7, #10, and #11. Very little is known about him. His first appearance in the mission "Case of the Missing Coins" is examining the vault. Like most people who are rookies in real-life activities, Rookie makes mistakes that more experienced agents wouldn't. He is also an EPF Agent and former PSA Agent. Rookie has been officially released as a mascot on Club Penguin as of March 26th 2011. Rookie is a very silly agent and gives away information by "accident". He is much like a Green Puffle. Also, his Color is Green. He accidentally gave Herbert his Spy Phone in Waddle Squad, PSA Mission 10. http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/6/69/Rookie_In-Game.pngRookie's in-game sprite. He has hosted the April Fools' Party 2012, to find out where Orange Puffle's come from. This has opened up 2 new Dimensions, The Zany Dimension, and the Orange Dimension. AppearancesEdit 'In Missions'Edit *'Mission 3': Helps on the Missing Coins case. He guards the vault in the Gift Shop, but accidentally closes it and forgets the combination. Later he watches after the coins that were on the ceiling. *'Mission 7': Posts signs around the Town to help find the missing Prime Gear. *'Mission 10': Is a member of the Waddle Squad. He accidentally tells Herbert about the Golden Puffle at the Night Club, but that was deemed alright because the puffle was a trap. Then he prepares the Electromagnet 3000 in the Gift Shop but can not power it due to forgetting to bring the Solar Panel 3000. After capturing Herbert, Rookie gives him his Spy Phone and allows Herbert to teleport away and escape, only to leave behind a packet of seeds. *'Mission 11': Is sent to investigate the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. He also wonders if wigs can be part of their uniforms. Afterwards, he helps you stop Herbert's video transmission. He later appears in the HQ during the popcorn-bomb crisis. 'In Mini-games'Edit In System Defender Advanced Challenge Number 38/100, he is the suspect. He let out the bugs because he thought the jar they were in said "COMPUTER HUGS". After learning his lesson from Jet Pack Guy, he decided to take hugs from puffles and trees, which confuses Jet Pack Guy. 'In Video Games'Edit *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Rookie gets trapped behind a river in the Wilderness and helps stop the Wheel-bot. *Rookie also appears in Club Penguin: Game Day! for Nintendo Wii as a cameo in the Fast Freeze Easy level. 'In-Game'Edit *'April Fools' Party 2011': Rookie first appeared as a meetable character. When you meet Rookie you would receive his autographed background as well as his stamp. *'Underwater Expedition': Rookie made another appearance during the Underwater Expedition. He could appear with his shirt or without it. You can also receive a background from him and add him to your friend list and also obtain his stamp. *'April Fools' Party 2012': Rookie re-appeared as a meetable character at the April Fools' Party 2012. http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/3/3a/Rookie5.pngRookie was spotted in April Fool 2011Added by Sdgsgfs RelationshipsEdit *Rookie is friends with Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Rory, Dot, The Director and You (in the Missions). *Rookie is an enemy of Herbert, Klutzy and Protobot because he is in the EPF. *Rookie is part of the PSA Secret Missions. PoemEdit Rookie made up 2 poems for the Club Penguin Times during April Fools' Day 2010: This poem, however, makes Twee laugh her head off, but displeases the other Elite Agents. QuotesEdit *"Before I go, I'm giving you an advice, if a jug says HUGS, do not get it, it may be BUGS." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *(When someone asks him how long he has been an agent) "An agent? What's an agent?" *"LOL I'll need a recycle shirt for the Earth Day!" *"Ring ring. I wonder who that is?. Oh? okay!. I gotta go, EPF Stuff! I mean, uhh, bye!" *"I thought it said computer HUGS". *"Don't ever put too much anvils on the beach!, you gotta trust me." *"We've finally found the home of the Orange Puffles!" TriviaEdit *In the 7th, 10th and 11th mission, if you move your cursor towards his hat, the propeller will spin. *Stated by himself in Mission 11, he had to take the Secret Agent Test 44 times. *According to the EPF game System Defender, Rookie hates Spam, has a collection of Fish Recipes stored on the EPF mainframe, and somehow speaks crab. *It states in the Club Penguin Times that the April Fools' Party 2011 started early because a penguin opened new rooms in the Box Dimension. The penguin is probably Rookie because the picture shows a green penguin with a propeller cap running awayhttp://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/2/2d/Issue-283.pngRookie unlocks the dimensions.Added by DalekMania *He wears his propeller cap and red sunglasses and, if you meet him online, a Red Hawaiian Shirt, so now, its impossible to impersonate him. *Although he appears to be green online, he is a variant of dark green. *During April-May of 2011 his background disappeared from the inventory. It has been fixed. *Rookie was the judge along with Aunt Arctic in the St. Patrick's Day Igloo Competition, which replaced the St. Patrick's Day Party. *There is another real penguin onClub Penguin named R00kie suggesting that this may be the original rookie. *It has been confirmed Rookie will appear in January in conjunction with The Twelfth Fish in which he as written the new script. *The closest to impersonating Rookie is a Red propeller cap, red sunglasses and the Green Hawaiian Shirt. *Rookie's propeller cap has a slightly different shade of red to the original Red Propeller Cap. *Rookie made another appearance during the Underwater Expedition. *During the Underwater Expedition Rookie changed his color to Green. *Rookie might own Plok, and if not, he might adopt an Orange Puffle one day. *He is very curious about the Orange Puffles' origins. *Once, he took off his sunglasses. *Rookie has hosted the April Fools' Party 2012, to find out where Orange Puffle's come from. This has opened up 2 new Dimensions, The Zany Dimension, and the Orange Dimension. *It is strange enough that when you see him in-game, he is dark green. *Rookie is very different from in-game and on Club Penguin, as he wears a Red Hawaiian shirt on Club Penguin. *On the Club Penguin Top Trumps, Rookie's intelligence level is only 13 out of 100! *At the end of Field-Op #78, he revealed his full name is Rookie R. Penguin Esquire. This may be a joke, or a hint from Herbert. *If it is true, it means that Rookie is a lawyer. *It is most likely to be Herbert, because the note says: (You find a note from Rookie, though it looks strange...) Dear Pizza Chefs: I am taking these barrels of cream soda. I'm very... thirsty. Yes that's it. Also, stop putting fish on your pizzas. Seaweed is tastier. Signed- Rookie R. Penguin Esquire. This is believed because Herbert is a vegetarian, and the signature is similar to Herbert's. Plus Gary said that the note was NOT from Rookie. Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agent